Couples Discover Rockabye Baby!
by Janto Anderson-Hummel
Summary: Some of my favorite ships using Rockabye Baby! on their children. Some Mpreg chapters. It's so fluffy I'm gonna die! Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I Sebofsky would be canon.
1. Klaine

**This little story was inspired by me using this to get my eight-year-old sister to fall asleep.**

Blaine was in his seventh month of pregnancy, and it being the summer time, he had didn't have work, since the principal refused to give him summer school duty; in all actuality, Kurt had bribed her with one item of her choice from the Vogue vault to refuse him work.

Kurt had a work emergency, so that left poor Blaine all by his lonesome for the day, or at least for a few hours. The baby had been kicking up a storm, and none of his usual methods of calming her down seemed to work. In his desperation, Blaine was looking through Spotify to find some kind of lullaby to calm his rambunctious, unborn child.

He finally stumbled upon an artist call Rockabye Baby! He looked through their songs and saw that they did lullaby versions of many of the artists that he and Kurt listened to. He tested it out with Perfect by P!nk. It seemed to do the trick.

When Kurt got home a few hours later, Blaine was laying in their bed with pregnancy headphones on his bump.

"What is our princess listening to?" Kurt asked with a small smile as he sat down on the bed and kissed Blaine's stomach.

"Well, she was being an extreme little diva just like her daddy can be sometimes," Kurt rolled his eyes at the comment, "and nothing seemed to work. I found this lullaby artist and it calmed her down in an instant. You have to hear this."Blaine answered, before unplugging the headphones from his laptop.

Kurt listened to the music for a moment. "Is that really 'All You Need is Love?'" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded with a smile. "She really seems to like this. Her favorite so far is 'Perfect.' She's already a fan of P!nk."

Kurt chuckled and kissed his husband's cheek. "You're reading too much into this."

Even after Audrey was born the song calmed her down within seconds.

**Next up is Sebofsky. I'm thinking about writing a Spencer/Alistair chapter, but I'm unsure of who would be the pregnant one. Let me know your thoughts on that; also, if there is a couple you'd like to read about just let me know and I'll try to write a chapter.**


	2. Sebofsky

Because Dave was extremely overprotective of his husband and unborn child, a heavily pregnant Sebastian was on house arrest in their house on a particularly storm day. The other man was our recruiting clients, so Sebastian was left to endure his confinement in solitude.

Sebastian came to the conclusion that their son was already afraid of thunder, because whenever it occurred he'd either move or kick Sebastian extremely. After a few hours of it, an exhausted Sebastian was getting sick of the activity. He sang to Paul, rubbed circles on his extended midsection, read him a story or two, and even tried watching a Disney movie, but all of the attempts at calming his little one at proved to be in vain.

He remembered a technique that Blaine had mentioned that worked on Audrey. He looked through the songs on Spotify and was starting to get annoyed that none of his and Dave's songs, or at least the ones that Sebastian considered to be their songs, were an option. He finally settled on few of Dave and his favorite songs. It took a few songs, but the boy eventually relaxed. Sebastian quickly fell asleep.

When Dave came home, he found his husband fast asleep, snoring softly as the music filled the room. He gently shook the other man awake.

"Hey sleeping head, I brought home some Chinese food." He whispered to the groggy man.

"Did you get shrimp with vegetables?" He asked.

"Now why would I forget the mini athlete's favorite food?" Dave teased. "So, does he have a favorite song?"

Sebastian looked at him confused before realizing what he meant by the question. He nodded with a chuckle. "'Sweet Child of Mine.'"

Dave chuckled before bending down and kissing his son's current habitat.

Whenever there was a storm, the music proved to be Paul's favorite soothing technique.

Look at that, two chapters within hours of each other.


End file.
